Satan City
by Yaji's Girl
Summary: Videl is interviewed by the police chief for her first job saving the day.


**I'm not entirely certain as to why I though of this one, but I just did. Videl isn't my favorite character, and I'm afraid I overdid her a bit in this piece. Oh well. Just a little shout-out to Esplandian and J.W. Appel if you happen to see this - I'm working on your story! I'd gotten 5,000 words of it written, but because I was a doofus and didn't save, it got erased when my computer decided to restart one night. It was rather frustrating, but ah well. I hope you all enjoy!**_  
><em>

_'There's a place called Satan City._  
><em>It's a place you don't wanna be found.<em>  
><em>The crooks and criminals all roam free;<em>  
><em>There ain't an innocent person around.<em>

_It's the looters' cussed paradise._  
><em>It's the robbers' bloody gate to Hell.<em>  
><em>Women and children all droppin' like flies,<em>  
><em>And there's not a standin' fellow to tell...'<em>

The radio continued spouting the brassy singer's voice hazily in the dreaded heat, the quips and taunts being lost to the humidity that had managed to lull Satan City's chief of police to sleep. He was leaned back in his leather, swivel chair, his polished shoes resting on his wooden counter, with his hairy hands folded across his slightly protruding belly. Spit began dribbling out of his opened mouth, and sweat began to form on his brow, though he took no notice of this as he dreamed of providing a safer residence to the citizens.

It was true that Satan City was considered to possess one of the highest crime rates throughout the world, though that had been true even before it had come into existence, when it had once been deemed Orange Star City. But for one reason or another, after the World Martial Arts Champion's triumph against that dreaded creature, Cell, more attention had been brought upon this desolate area along with the name change. It was as though hopes had been shattered when criminals didn't abandon their hopes with such a powerful man as Hercule Satan living in the area, though it was ridiculous for outsiders to expect one man's presence to change a whole community. If anything, rates had become worse - what criminal would claim to live in Pleasant Town when they could live in Satan City, where theft and murder thrived?

This area had suffered so many losses in the past decade that, finally, King Furry had pinpointed it for governmental action. If matters weren't changed in coming weeks, he would send troops to stop these horrific crimes and station them for coming months to scare off potential offenders. Though this should have been seen as a relief, Satan City's chief didn't want things to be taken into worldwide view, or he would effectively lose his job.

In all honestly, he perhaps was not the most suitable applicant for such a task as running this monstrous city. He had only come to this position of leadership when the previous chief abandoned his post, fed up with the incompetence of his own squad and the brilliance of the city's convicts. It was impossible, he had claimed, to stop them in their tracks, and though this current chief had vowed to do just that, nothing had been done in the few months he'd been elected to this position.

There seemed to be no hope for this particular city. or at least not until a firm knock was heard on the door. It wasn't until the third round of knocking, though, that the chief finally lifted his head, licking his chapped lips and wiping the spit on his chin away in the process. He blinked his eyes wearily before hearing a young man's voice call, "Sir? There's a girl waiting to see you."

"I'm not a girl," another voice growled, and the mysterious ringer voice was irate as if she had explained this before. "I'm a woman, or nearly one, at least."

But before the cop could reply to her objection, the chief called, "Send her in, Mike. It's not as if there's much else to do." His words alluded to a certain sorrow in their truth, but there was nothing to do. Or at least, there was nothing capable of being done. Satan City had been in decline for so long that, unfortunately, this had become the status quo, and it seemed as though nothing would change this fact.

As soon as the door opened, the chief was further disheartened that he had been reduced to visits from preteens, which the girl appeared to be. Her hair was as dark as the night and in two, straight pigtails that rested over her shoulders, framing her round face. The girls sneered one last time at the police officer who had brought her to the chief, and he could only look on at her in shock as she marched forth confidently, swinging her pale, stick -like arms by her side as she proceeded.

She planted her hands on her hips, hidden in the billows of her over-sized t-shirt, as soon as she reached the wooden desk. There, she bluntly stated, "I'm Videl Satan, fourteen-years-old, and looking for a job." Her voice was demanding, and the chief could only stare at her in awe as she continued, "This place has gone straight to the dumps ever since my dad and I took charge of it, and it's both irritating and inconvenient. Did you know that I can't walk to the grocery store without Dad sending two security guards to tail me?"

Her voice conveyed all of the annoyance she held in this matter, but it delivered none of the fear that the chief would have expected of somebody complaining about the city's crime. He scratched subconsciously at the stubble on his cheek as she stalked across the room, clenching her teeth together angrily. "I can't get through an entire day at school without teachers checking our classes for weapons, and then I'm not even allowed to walk home alone! No, even though I've been taking karate lessons practically since the day I was born, I'm not allowed to walk a couple of blocks! And just imagine how it'll be once I get to high school! My dad won't get me a helicopter license like he promised to!"

If the chief had been confused before, now he was utterly baffled. He couldn't interrupt her tirade, though, as she threw her arms up into the air and stared straight at him for the first time, exclaiming, "It's horrible! I've never been in a place with such horrible security, and now I'm in front of who could possibly be the worst police chief in the history of police chiefs, and all because of some bet I made with my friends that I could do a better job than you could!"

Whatever she possessed, she certainly lacked tact. All of her confidence managed to bring several questions to the police chief's mind, however, and so instead of chastising her for her lack of respect, he asked incredulously, "Who are you?"

"Did you not just hear me?" she asked, huffing with his incompetence.

"I heard you fine, but..." and the rest of his voice drifted off, unable to comprehend just how such a spitfire young girl could have landed here. So he clarified, "You... you're Hercule's girl?" And at a curt nod, he leaned back even further in his seat, not knowing what to do. He had never imagined a girl coming to rescue him, let alone the champion's daughter. Was this real?

But he supposed that he was becoming desperate. There was no telling just how long it would be before King Furry finally did send in reinforcements and effectively tear apart his police force, no matter how good the cause was. He didn't like the idea of losing his position as chief of such a large city, but still... a young girl? Could such a joke as this really be what would save him from the brinks of joblessness? Something up there had it out for him, though there was since in complaining. If this was a sign, he may as well retire now.

He sighed heavily, patting his stomach and gazing out of the small window to his office. This was certainly an awkward situation, though he allowed his shoulder to droop slightly as he turned back to her and inquired, "How good are you at fighting?"

A proud smirk appeared on her face as she placed her hands back on his hips, boasting, "Taken karate as long as I can remember, tae kwon do since I was four, and tap since I was six. I can take out half of my dad's dojo in one-on-one combat, and as for the other half, they claim they won't fight a lady, though I know they're just scared." She scoffed at this, as though finding the thought of fighting two hundred pound men to be funny.

Mike, who was still standing in the doorway, glanced with fear from her to his boss. The chief only blinked at this pigheaded arrogance on the girl's part and wondered briefly whether to end this here or not, though he really could do with a chance in remaining chief of Satan City. And so, to his own surprise, he said, "Sounds like you really know your stuff... Mind writing your name and number on the back of this?" And he pulled out a business card from his breast pocket, placing it on its backside to provide room to write while simultaneously handing a pen over to the girl.

She pulled it out of his chubby hand and bent over the desk, flourishing the writing utensil and putting down her letters in numbers in her round script. When she placed the pen down and stood back up, the police chief took the business card and said, "If we need your help, I'll call you up. But for now, Mike will escort you out the door."

The police officer named Mike was most definitely puzzled, though there was a satisfied smile on Videl's lips as she said, "Thank you, and I expect to see you soon." Then she pompously swaggered out of the door with her hands once more on the hips, leaving Mike to pull the door to a close and the chief to sigh, closing his eyes as the radio boomed on with the man's husky voice drifting through the room.

_'...In a place where sin is rampant_  
><em>Vice is blessed and virtue wrong,<em>  
><em>A hero may come, one day, heaven-sent,<em>  
><em>And bring a little justice along.'<em>


End file.
